How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You
by Lilia5
Summary: This is a story of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin saying there goodbyes at the Hogwarts express when a certain nosy someone decides to but in ;  I do not own any of the characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story! REVIEW!


**This is a story of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin saying there goodbyes at the Hogwarts express when a certain nosy someone decides to but in ;) I do not own any of the characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story! REVIEW and enjoy!**

Victoire Mollie Ann Weasley stood next to the big red Hogwarts train waiting excitedly for her boyfriend to see her off. He was a year older than her and had finished at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry the previous year. He now worked as a trainee at the Auror office in the hope of one day, being a brilliant Auror, just like his mother before him. Victoire had no doubt in her mind that Teddy would pass all examinations with flying colours. She knew he would score top marks in concealment due to his Metamorphmagi blood which he had inherited from his mother and in all the other areas that he needed to pass, she was sure he would exceed, for he was bright and intelligent, just like his father.

Of course, Teddy had never known his parents because they had died in battle some nineteen years ago protecting the wizarding world from the evil Lord Voldemort. Victoire's parents, Bill and Fleur Weasley, had also been present in the historical battle that took place at Hogwarts school. Her father's brother, Fred, had died in the battle protecting his family and friends. From what she had heard of him from his twin brother and parents, Fred had been a trickster, a joker to exceed all others. The shop that he had owned with his brother, George, was still famous today. Weasley Wizard Wheezes had populated the wizarding world and grown wildly throughout the years. The twins' marvelous drop out from Hogwarts was still talked about today between the students. There was even a shield of honor on their name in the trophy room for: The best use of magic induced tricks of the age.

Victoire's God parents, Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour, also had shields in the trophy room at Hogwarts. In fact, everyone in the Order Of The Phoenix had been given awards of honor and services to the school for their performances in the great battle of Hogwarts. There were so many awards, shields and the likes, that a further three trophy rooms had been built over the years.

Harry Potter, by far though, had the most shields and awards she had ever seen in her life. Along with all of the Hogwarts awards, he had also received Order of Merlin first class, as well as the Golden Wand award, which stated that he had lead and protected people in the face of vicious battle. Although he had been offered the position of Minster for Magic a total of eight times, she was told, he had always refused, preferring his job as Head of the Auror office.

Appearing in the near distance out of the heavy cloud of fog that hung in the air, Teddy Remus Lupin strolled into view sporting his usual vivid shade of turquoise blue hair with abnormally bright Prussian blue eyes. He was wearing a black muggle suit but had added his own touch to it by flaunting a radiant apple green Weird Sisters band shirt beneath the suits jacket.

Enveloping her in a warm, tender hug, Teddy brushed her beach wave strawberry blonde hair from her face, looked into her sparkling oceanic blue eyes and planted a kiss on her full, pale pink lips.

"I like it," Victoire said in her tinkling voice, "Blue eyes suit you."  
"You think? I was going to go lucid violet but I decided the blue matched my shirt," He nodded at his Weird Sisters tee.

"Violet... Would have been interesting," She said grinning.

More and more people started walking around the platform and people, mostly boys, kept throwing awed and gaping looks over their shoulders at the site of Victoire. Victoire had been given her mothers breath taking good looks, those, and not to mention that her great grandmother had been a veela. Teddy glanced around at the staring faces of the teenage boys and frowned.

"You have to promise me you wont run off with any good looking high school kid," He told her, only half joking.

"Ted, your the only good looking kid that has ever caught my eye," And with that, Victoire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gracefully. He tasted like sweet, green grapes and smelled of rich, dark chocolate. Melting into him, she kissed him deeply feeling an electric charge when Teddy pressed his hands into the small of her back.

"Oh. My. God," Declared an all to familiar voice, "What are doin'!"

Slowly, Victoire and Teddy released each other and looked down at their newest companion.

"Wotcher James," Said Teddy, rolling his eyes.

"Were you... Were you two just snogging!" Asked James Potter, his jade green eyes growing round.

"Thats the general description, yes," Teddy said. Victoire smirked.

"But, what are you doing here?" James asked looking from Teddy to Victoire.

As much as Victoire and Teddy loved James, they couldn't help but wish that someone would put a vanishing spell on him.

"I came to see Victoire off, what does it look like."

"Well, yeah, obviously," Said James.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well... Rack off then James," Teddy said, making shooing motions with his hands. Victoire hid her smile behind her hand.

"Oh yeah! See you!" He waved to Teddy and Victoire before sprinting off in the opposite direction muttering, "Our Teddy! Snogging our Victoire!"

Victoire and Teddy smiled exasperatedly at each other, both thinking the same thing: He's run off to tell Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry and perhaps even Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron what he'd seen. Not that that mattered, of course. Harry, Ginny and the rest of the family had known for ages that Teddy and Victoire were together.

Still looking at James' receding figure, Victoire was surprised for a moment when she felt hot, familiar lips moving against hers, but only for a moment until she started kissing Teddy back. Teddy's hands slipped underneath Victoire's purple jacket and wound there way around her back before he bunched a handful of her pale pink shirt in his hands. They both jumped slightly when the warning bell to board the Hogwarts express sounded around them. Laughing, Victoire laced her hands in Ted's and smiled up at him.

"I've got something for you, sweetheart," Murmured Teddy, pulling out a beautiful and grand looking white lily tinged with hot pink in the middle from the inside of his jacket.

"Oh, Teddy!" She exclaimed, taking the majestic flower gently from him.

"I put an everlasting youth spell on it so it will stay this way forever," He whispered softly, taking the flower back from her and entwining it in a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Teddy... It's beautiful! Thank you so much, I love it," She glowed, touching the delicate petals of the lily.

"I got it because it reminded me of you. So beautiful and elegant while at the same time uniquely her own." Ted gazed enchantedly into her eyes that had suddenly filled to the brim with tears of happiness.

The final bell for all students to board the train erupted around them and parents could be seen giving last minute hugs and kisses and giving last minute words of wisdom to there children.

"Close your eyes," Victoire whispered, close to Ted's ear.

Teddy closed his eyes and all of a sudden felt the ecstatic pleasure of Victoire's lips melding against his. It was short lived however, and all to soon he felt the last desperate fire erase from his lips as Victoire pulled away and jumped gracefully onto the already moving train. Ted stood as if bewitched on platform, eyes still closed and lips still pursed. He opened them just in time to catch one last glimpse of his beloved and he grinned at her as she mouthed the words, "I love you."

**Hope you liked the short tale of Victoire and Teddy! Please REVIEW and if you liked this story, check out some of my other fanfics and comment them! Its always good to know what you guys think, thanks :)**


End file.
